Shaman King: Twilight Goddess
by saberblast
Summary: This is my first time doing this sort of thing. This takes place in an alternate timeline a year after the incident with Zeke. It will shift between Anna's and two other OC POV's later.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO _NOT_ OWN SHAMAN KING OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_Chapter 1: Granny  
_(Anna's POV )

I'm Anna Kyōyama. I plane to marry Yoh Asakura and become his wife and after he wins the shaman tournament become his shaman queen. It's been a year since the mess Zeke caused and the tournament is starting again. I got a letter from my grandmother and she wants to visit her. I have a feeling that's not all she wants. "Hi Granny it's me." I said in my normal cold tone. "Oh Anna dear do come and sit down." she said caringly.

As I took my seat it felt like she wanted more than spend time with her grand child like i thought. "Would you like some tea?" as she poured and handed me a cup. "Granny what do you really want?" as I took a sip of my tea. It tasted really good and warm. The atmosphere felt different now that I asked. "Anna dear have you heard the story of 'The Twilight Goddess'? " she said to me.I took a deep breath and answered "Yes it's about a goddess who created the shaman king to choose a replacement and then she vanished."

When I said that the became hard to breath as the atmosphere got heavier. "Anna child that story is ancient and has been told to every generation of this family about the dak events that transpired in the past. " she said as she walked to a shrine behind her."The story is very much real. There must be a shaman king no matter what announced to all or not because the goddess was the very life of this world. When she disappeared so did this world. She made her personal assistant shaman king before she vanished." she said as she opened the shrine and picked up something. When she walked back to me she held out the thing she got from the shrine. "It's time to pass down this family's sacred heirloom that once belonged to the goddess her self to you my dear. "

I took the heirloom into my hands and bowed "I'm honored to be entrusted with this. Thank You."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SHAMAN KING OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Chapter 2: The Goddess?**_

It feels like it's been years since then even though it's only been a week. As I sit on my bed side in my underwear and long white buttoned shirt looking at the heirloom laying on the desk agents the wall. It was a ruby-red sword all over with two sapphires, one in the base of the blade and another in a pendent connected to the ribbons tip that came from the end of the swords hilt. I thought that this should be enshrined not in some girls room if this is the goddess' real sword.

As I unravel the sword from its ribbon to clean it, I feel a strange warmth from the hilt. Then I feel a strong pulsation come from it, I dropped the blade and it pierced the floor near my feet. The pulsations grow stronger and continue like a heart beat and the blade starts to glow and my body heat up like it's on fire from the inside out. Then my Rosary beads glows as well and turns red. I didn't know what was happening but when it all stopped I felt like I was going to faint.

Then as I lost my balance and fell, two arms glided over my shoulders and held me gently. Then a loving voice whispered into my ear"Are you alright? My dear Master." After hearing that I passed out. When I awoken I found my self in my bed. As I got up I saw someone come into my room. "Master your ok. I was worried about you." She came to the foot of my bed where I was sitting. She put her forehead to mine and said to lay back down due to a lingering fever from before.

She looked to be a twenty-three years old with tanned skin and long flowing violet hair and a brilliant blue eyes. She has a lovely voice and wears a fire-red kimono with black patterns all over. The kimono was worn so reveling and openly, I could see her large breast and every curve of her body. I must admit she's very beautiful. "Master is there anything I can do for you?" I was so overwhelmed by her appearance that I almost missed her question. "I'd feel better if you'd tell me who you are." She looked happy when I gave her an order of sorts.

She looked at me and then said "As you wish Master, I am Ryoko Tsukuyomi Amaterasu the goddess of sun and moon and this world or at least I used to be." My eyes widened, some how I could tell she was telling me the truth. "The same goddess from my family's story" I asked to be sure. "Yes." I couldn't belive this I was in the presence of a god, a real goddess and the same god from my family's story. She came to sit down next to me on my bed. That's when a question came to mind that I needed to ask her. "If you're a goddess then why are you calling me master?" Her eyes softened and a smile grased her lips as she leaned in. "I was asleep in total darkness for eternity, but your light your very being awoke me from that sleep and so I've named you my one and only master. I'm yours to command and do as you wish."

She leaned in even closer and embraced me gently as she pressed her huge chest agents me and whispered in my ear "I mean ANYTHING Master." Instantly knowing what she ment I turned bright red not like myself and slapped her. She fell to the floor and layed there in a sexy position with a hand to where I slapped her as I screamed unable to control my voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" "Master that hurt, it really did." she said with her kimono just laying on the floor, showing off her breast and more with only wrappings covering her breast and womanhood as she crawled towards me on all fours. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I turned a darker shade of red and squirmed on my bed to the wall.

An hour passed and it was all over and we went to sleep. I couldn't sleep not just because I keep she clung to me all night but also because I keep hearing her say 'ANYTHING Master' all night in my head. I know she's the goddess, but after all that how can she?


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SHAMAN KING OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Chapter 3: The Leather**_

I was awake all night. I was not in a good mood for the morning after last night. I tried to get up out of bed without waking Ryoko but failed. "Mmm Master?" as she started to sit up. "Sorry did I wake you?" She looked around and saw my white shirt and her kimono on the floor and sees that her wrappings were slightly loosened. "Oh Master!" as she leaped towards me only for her face to slam into the palm of my hand. "Don't get the wrong idea I keep you off me and knocked you out." I explained with a slight blush from seeing her beautiful body in the morning.

After me and Ryoko received and wore the clothes from the floor I went to pay my respects to my dead parents. Ryoko did the same and after we did she seemed uncomfortable. "How did they die?" Now I see. he was worried that the question would make her 'master' sad."They died about a year ago. Before their death they had become extremely rich. To the point where I don't have to work a day in my life. For me bills and other things couldn't be easier to pay off. I more mature then everyone think I am just because how young I am. Especially since I don't have to pay for company or at least that used tobe the case."

The look on Ryoko's face made me a little guilty. I have to try to fix this. "But of course if you're the company then I guess I wouldn't mind." She perked up a little and that was more than enough for me. As I went out to check the mail to deal with any other sender that is trying to fool me into selling or moving out of the house. As I enter to the house I sort though the mail and found a letter from Granny and it seemed important. I sit down on the couch and Ryoko perched herself next to me and I didn't bother to say anything not wanting to hear her possible complying. I begin to read the letter.

[Dear Anna

This is of the utmost importance and I blame my terrible memory for forgetting to tell you before. It seems that **ZEKE SURVIVED** and has found a way back into the shaman fight. It also seems like he is **STRONGER THEN EVER DUE TO HIS NEAR DEATH**.] The letter went on however I stopped reading after I read the biggest knew's. I belive what I read. Zeke is alive. But how. He was cut in half strate down the middle. What will it take to kill this monster?

I then felt Ryoko grip my arm. I assumed that she was flirting with me again. But her grip was strong and it got stronger to the point to where it was painful. I looked at her and saw anger. Pure hatred for whatever it was. She trow me to my back and held me down tight. Her grip was digging her nails into my skin. What passed her to harm me like this was beyond me, that is until I heard her scream in a demonic and angered voice. "ZEKE!"

My eyes must have been wide open because one glance and she was brought back to reality. Tears rolled from her eyes realizing what she did. She leaned down and hugged me tightly and keep saying that she was sorry over and over. I didn't know what came over me but I returned the hug and told her it was ok.

The rest of the day passed in awkward silence considering how lively Ryoko is. As I sat down on my bed I saw Ryoko setting up a futon then strip to wrappings to sleep. I felt strangely sad at the sight so grabbed her by the arm and before she could say anything I pulled into my bed. The look in her eyes and I could tell she was confused as she laid their on top of me."Its ok I'm not mad at you or whatever reason youve been sad for." I begin to blush slightly and look away."So stop acting like this and be happy again."

Her eyes softened on me and she hugged me gently. She kissed my forehead and I strangely blushed even harder at that and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She pulled the covers over us and embraced me a little tighter before drifting off to sleep and I soon followed. What is going on with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SHAMAN KING OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Chapter 4: Loyalty**_

**(Ryoko's POV)**

It had been three days and like all those days I woke up and was greeted by the strangest thing since I meet Anna, a kiss on my cheek. It was wierd, Anna was in a strangely good mood these past few days and I know even Anna can have a good day or two but it worried me. As I emerged from Anna's room only in my wrappings I saw in just her underwear with her white shirt on, she was making breakfast with a warm smile as she turned to me. I can't say that her being happy docent make my heart skip a beat but I had to know "Master are you ok?" she looked at me with her beautiful amber eyes and a bright smile on her soft lips. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just in a good mood that's all. Why?" I blushed uncontrollably at her smile. I haven't been with her long but I can tell it must be rare for her to be this happy and maybe open to suggestions.

This might be my only chance to ask her please at least consider it Anna please. I was down on all four's. "Master please." I could feel her eyes on me. "Please enter the Shaman Tornament." I was so tensed and I could just feel her smile vanish without even looking at her. "What?" her warm voice was gone like I thought. "Please Master I'm begging you to enter the shaman fight." "Your joking right. One: I'm not a shaman, Two: I have no guardian spirit, and Three: I have no reason to enter." I raised my head to look her in the eyes. "The rule never stated that you had to be a shaman, you have your shikigami and me as your guardian spirits, and isn't Zeke to big of a problem to be left alone?" Her eyes narrowed at me and a chill went up my spine from the sight of it. "It's called the shaman fight for a reason, I'd hardly say my shikigami are guardian spirits any decent shaman can defeat them and your oddly more alive than a spirit and it would be suicide to enter the tournament especially with Zeke in it again."

"If you want to enter then go find someone else that will enter for you." It felt like she ripped out my heart and stepped on it with those words "NO! YOU ARE MY MASTER! NO ONE CAN EVER BE MY MASTER BUT YOU! i WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE!" as I felt tears ran down my face. "Why do you want to enter the fight? To become one with the great spirit?" I looked to the floor still crying. "It's not to become one with the great spirit but..." I couldn't finish I could tell she already knew but she just wanted to hear me say it with my own words. That damn Zeke when I get my hands on him I'll rip him apart slowly and painfully. When I finally looked to her she was sitting on her heals and she cupped my face in her hands and whipped away my tears with her thumps and looked my in the eyes. "It won't be easy for sure but if it truly means that much to you then I can at least try my best." I pounced on her planting kisses where ever I could. She could have easily said no and I wouldn't have brought up the subject again but she chose to try for me. I'm so happy. "Ryoko I will need a weapon because Rosary beads ar not meant for battle and can I count on you to be my guardian spirit" she asked with a bright smile that made me love her even more. "OH MASTER I LOVE YOU!"

**AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. XD**


End file.
